


there for you, as you are for me

by sugacube



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacube/pseuds/sugacube
Summary: they're getting shorter... and gayer





	there for you, as you are for me

Akira jolted upright in his bed, a choked cry of fear escaping his lips. He slapped a hand over his mouth, huffing out short, strangled breaths. His hands were cold and clammy-- possibly from how hard he’d been gripping the bedsheets in his sleep. Beside him a familiar mop of hair shifted, two red eyes peeking out from under the covers to gaze up sleepily at him. A pang of guilt shot through him. _Ah… that’s right. Goro slept over._ He’d woken the other up. Before he could reassure his boyfriend that he was okay, to just go back to sleep, that he’d be back in a moment, the other was already rising into a sitting position. Damn it.

“Akira…” His boyfriend, seemingly still half-asleep, murmured. “What’s the matter..?” Akira felt his heart warm. As difficult as it was to shake off the terrors of the nightmares he’d just had, the sight of Goro there next to him was enough to calm his frantic heartbeat, at least a little. Akira forced a smile on his face and glanced away. “Nothing, you should--”

Before he could finish his sentence, Goro had shifted in closer. “You’re bullshitting me… You looked away. You always look away when you’re lying.. Your guard’s down.” Goro seemed a little bit more alert now, rubbing his eyes to clear away the drowsiness. Damn.. he should’ve known that Goro would’ve seen through him. He _was_ a detective, after all.

But Akira persisted. “Really.. I’m okay. I just got a little spooked, that’s all.” It almost physically hurt to shrug off his nightmares like they were nothing, but he was desperate to stop Goro from pressuring him. It wasn’t like the other didn’t know about the reasons for his nightmares, but he still didn’t like talking about it. Talking about it made his fears feel more real. Like, if he mentioned _that man’s_ name, he might just appear in the room right now--

His train of thought halted as he felt something warm press against his cheek. Akira started a little bit, glancing down to see that Goro had pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Lay back down.” He said to Akira, though it was less of a request and more of a command. Akira complied with a bit of hesitance, settling back against his mattress and resting his head on his pillow. As soon as he got comfortable, Goro was close again, resting his cheek on Akira’s chest.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Goro inquired, looking up at him. His eyes were gentle; patient.

“...Not really.”

“That’s alright. You want to hear about my dream?”

Akira hesitated. “...Sure.”

“I dreamt that we were hamsters.”

Akira couldn’t help but snort at that, laughter bubbling up in his chest as he thought about it more. “What the hell?”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> they're getting shorter... and gayer


End file.
